Are Clans and Guilds that Different?
by NijisandBlueCats
Summary: A crossover fic! Please see what happens when a couple of characters from each universe wake up in a different land. With their friends missing and surrounded by new crazy environments: will the clans and guilds be reunited with all their members? Not without some strong personality clashes! This fic contains crossover pairings and Mikototsu, Please read with an open mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/places/anything else in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Hello!

I would like to stay at the start of this story, that there will be a lot of crack crossover ships in this. There will also be Mikototsu. If you do not like either of those things then please accept this story is not for you or please read on with an open mind!

Another quick thing: this is not set at a particular point in either timeline of the cannons, its just the characters all thrown together!

Please feel free to give constructive feedback!

Also if there is any particular pairing that you would like to see, please leave in the comments and I will try (as far as the story permits it) to give them at least one scene in the story.

Anyway, I think that's enough from me, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Sabertooth.

She felt the ground moving underneath her, it didn't really feel like the mattress she was used to, it was warm and squishy. She was still trying to sleep, despite the movement that was threatening to shove her away. The loud scream, however, made her sit up and yawn sleepily. The dark haired boy opposite her was the reason for the ground moving; or rather him trying to move. She sat upwards, her pink hair falling around her shoulders, she yawned, this time letting out a small Nyah.

'What did you do to Frosch! Why are you in my bed?'

She looked up to these questions, tilting her head, 'What is a Frosch?'

The boy's voice seemed to be containing anger after that, 'Frosch, he is cat.'

'Neko is a cat,' She answered, although the boy didn't seem to see how that was relevant.

He seemed to be forming a response, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the door being softly opened. A white haired boy peeked into the room, although he'd only opened the door a slight crack, the girl leaped through the air, 'Shiro!'

* * *

Homra Bar

Lucy seemed to be the last one to wake up; she found it strange that she was sitting up and the weight around her suggested a blanket was around her shoulders. Maybe she'd fallen asleep writing, but then who put the blanket on her. She started opening her eyes, which very suddenly went wide. She screamed, the room she was in was not her own, in fact, it didn't even look like a room. The stacks of bottles, the flat surface in front of them; this was a bar.

She looked around, suddenly finding that the room was full of unfamiliar faces, all of which had been attracted to the sound of her screaming.

'I don't care who you are! I'm part of Fairy Tail, they'll come for me!' Lucy shouted at the room. Reaching for her keys.

Then someone familiar finally arrived, Wendy ran across the room over to her, 'Its ok Lucy,' she smiled, evidently looking as though she'd been conscious for some time, 'They don't seem to be trying to hurt us.'

Wendy looked around the room, as if searching, 'Someone found us at their friends apartments. Although I woke up here in the bar.'

One of the guys laughed in the background, he seemed to be wearing a checked shirt and was staying close to another guy with glasses, 'I can't believe she didn't wake up at Kamamotos after Yata ran out screaming.'

A smaller guy smacked him hard on the arm, 'Shut the fuck up.' His cheeks seemed to have gone pink, 'Its not like I was expecting a girl in there.'

Lucy looked over at Wendy, already worried, wondering how the girl was managing to keep it together. Wendy smiled, 'I think talking to Totsuka helped, he explained a lot.'

'Totsuka?' Lucy questioned, reluctant to trust the new-found people.

Wendy's cheeks went red, 'The guy over there…' She pointed. Lucy suddenly saw why she was blushing. Loke had his arm around the so called Totsuka, leaning in close and speaking quietly. All the while a red-haired man with what she could only describe as a troubling aura was glaring at the two of them.

'Loke,' she sighed, wondering what weird dimension they'd ended up in.

Wendy looked over at Lucy, 'When I asked what was going on, they said that Totsuka attracts lions.'

* * *

Blue Pegasus

Reisi was leaning back on one of the sofas, this place was very strange, even for a host club. The people here were fawning over him, not that he disliked this, it was a very strange experience. Although his mind was still debating where he was and how he got there. A brunette leaned over and smiled at him, passing him another drink. The brown haired male had informed him that this 'was on him, as he can't ask a lost girl to pay.'

That was another thing, Reisi decided it was better to pretend to be a girl while he figured out what was going on, after all, that seemed the best way to get free food when he had no idea what the currency was, let alone the country.

A voice behind them seemed to speak, leaning close to Reisi, although he couldn't see the speaker from behind, 'What a strange and lovely parfum.'

* * *

Scepter 4 Headquarters.

Kuroh was stood waiting, he was facing the lieutenant, who seemed deeply troubled. 'So you found this man in your apartment?'

Kuroh looked at the now handcuffed blonde boy in front of him, 'and the frog-cat-thing.'

'Fro thinks so too.' The small green creature seemed to say without realising the position he was in.

'Let us go, My guild will be coming for you,' the blonde repeated for about the tenth time that day, he has also evidently been trying to use some sort of light tricks, although Kuroh didn't understand the point of that either.

The Lieutenant looked troubled, 'This is not an isolated incident it seems then.' She answered, 'I propose that we will be forced to work together on this, Black Dog.'

Kuroh had brought them here because that's what Ichigen's words of wisdom has told him to do, so he nodded, he needed to figure out if these two were related to the disappearance of his clan.

The lieutenant looked even more troubled, 'We have apprehended two already, they are waiting in the cells, we should start there.'

* * *

Fairy Tail

Fushimi awoke when someone kicked him very hard in the back, he stood up and making a 'tsk' wondering why he had to end up in this pile of people. The person in question who had kicked him was a dark haired young woman, who didn't seem to understand the concept of a t-shirt or sobriety by the stench of booze on her. He stepped his way out of the pile, looking around him. This was not his room, great, now he had to find his way back.

The door opened, a tall red-haired woman and the small petit girl that Fushimi recognised; a mixture of guilt and protective instinct actually being stirred in him. This was why he didn't like this girl, he didn't know how to deal with her. 'Saruhiko,' Anna said softly, seeming overly calm for whatever was going on around them.

The woman with Anna looked at the pile of passed out people on the floor and sighed, 'You are not supposed to fight and pass out on the guild floor.'

She in particular pulled a pink-haired boy off the floor, who woke up with a start, clearly scared of the girl.

' _Maybe all red-heads have that effect,_ ' Fushimi wondered to himself, thinking of the effect Souh could have when he was angry.

'What do you mean you can't find Gray, Lucy or Wendy! They came back off the mission with us.' The pink haired boy was complaining, then he suddenly started running off.

Anna looked up at the tall red-head with her, 'They are missing?' she asked, before thinking deeply.

The tall woman looked at Anna, 'We should check Lucy's apartment, I know Gray wasn't at home, I'm sure he was sleeping here.'

'He is not here, Saruhiko is here,' Anna pointed out, suddenly pulling him into the conversation with the red-headed girl.


End file.
